


REGRET DONG

by oikawamemesquad



Category: Haikyuu!!, rock dong
Genre: Other, we're back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawamemesquad/pseuds/oikawamemesquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kindaichi was jst a boy,, jst a boy who lovd nature,,,,</p>
            </blockquote>





	REGRET DONG

**Author's Note:**

> re·gret  
> rəˈɡret/  
> verb  
> 1.  
> feel sad, repentant, or disappointed over (something that has happened or been done, especially a loss or missed opportunity).

kindaichi was jst a boy,, jst a boy who lovd nature,,,,  
he loved takng wakls to the desert (who knows why, he just does) th desrt was soothing  
he was wlking nd walikng then he found smthing weird…,,, the ground was all sparkly and silver,, all of the sudden th ground shook there was an earthquake… then…. the grond crakced open revealing,, OIKAW A TOORU  
Oikaw was naked,,  
"oh blesse d kindaichi"  
“who? me?? who u?” kndaichi said. he was v surprised.  
"yes,,,u,,,, i am oika w a and i have a gift for th great kndiahic"  
there ws an anlge. an angle singnig in the hevans. it was the holy Iwaizumi angle,,,  
he ws sninging disney or smthing. iwa started 2 sing,,, a dream is a wish ur heart mak ES,,  
“wht is yr dream kindichi?”iwazumi syas,,..  
“i wnt,,,, i wnt,,, a prtty rock” kindaich tllse angle iwazumi  
“i hve the prfect o ne 4 u“ oik w a tells kendihci  
"omg rlly ??" kindichi smiled  
oikwa expanded his ass and puts hsi hand behind his back… he srtart ed pulling uot somethgn magicla frm his ass. it was,,, it ws,,,, a,,,  
R O C K D O N G  
th rock w as as purple as the sky at sun set,,, as spiky as iw a s hair,,, supr shin y liek oikws eyes wehn he akss iwachn to sing for hmi.  
kindiaich startd to c ry,,,  
",, i,, it's,,,, /beautifu" kendaihci sadi as tears bgena to flwo from his eyes like how he was crying in chpter 148.  
oik wa ascende d into the sky, ,the angles sang nd th sky was v colorful  
kindiach goes home then,,, puts the dong up his ass. “[hacker voice]: I’M IN” syas the rock dong.  
nd then kinciadhi lived hapily ever aftee w/ his rock dong and got married and hve little rock dong kndaichis. thne thye lived happly evre af ter.  
(the rock dong is actually iwa's dong) the dong never tells its family.  
th e en de://

i can’t believe i helped write this. idk if i still have a life.  
my life is gone  
long gone  
dong gone  
Easter egg: the rock dong is actually iwa's dong  
long gone as the dong in oikawa’s ass


End file.
